1 Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure is related to a supporting apparatus. In particular, the instant disclosure relates to a supporting apparatus for accommodating flat electronic devices, for example, tablet computers, digital photo frames, mobile phones, etc.
2 Description of Related Art
With the advancement in touch-control technology, more and more tablet computers are produced. The screens of these tablet computers may be touched by the users for interfacing with ease. The tablet computer is usually held in one hand by the user at a desired angle, while the other hand operates the touch screen.
To place the tablet computer on a table or other level surface, so the user does not need to hold the device manually, a variety of supporting apparatus for tablet computers are developed. The existing supporting apparatus are designed to accommodate tablet computers of different sizes. For example, one of the designs utilizes a movable plate member and a fixed plate member to firmly clamp the tablet computer therebetween. The relative position between the movable plate member and the fixed plate member is adjusted through the turning of an adjustment screw. This kind of design requires a user's continuous effort in turning the adjustment screw, which is slow and inconvenient. Besides, the clamping force is not easy to control, and the tablet computer may be damaged due to excessive clamping force.
To address the above issue, the inventor strives via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.